


Into The Night

by dxs



Series: Tumblr vignettes [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Talia Al Ghul is a Good Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: Jason doesn't want to attend his graduation.Prompt: I want to turn back the clock to before...
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Talia al Ghul (mentioned)
Series: Tumblr vignettes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Big THANK YOU to Elle for your immense help with this.

"What's going on?" Dick Grayson asks, stepping into the kitchen. He has his game face on and strategically occupies the vacant seat between Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd. 

_Ever the mediator,_ Jason thinks, rolling his eyes and getting to his feet. 

He knows what's coming. Dick will side with Bruce and try to convince Jason to change his mind. Jason knows he already lost, but maybe that can be delayed further if he puts enough distance between himself and the occupants of Wayne Manor. 

"The invitation to Master Jason's graduation arrived today." It's Alfred Pennyworth, who until now has chosen to ignore Jason and Bruce, who answers. "He has declined to attend the ceremony." 

At times like this, Jason wishes he could go back to the time when he was trying to kill the Bats and they were trying to put him in Arkham. 

Ah. Fun times.

Unfortunately, life likes to fuck him over and Dick catches up to him just as he's about to get on his bike. 

"Hey, Little Wing," Dick says, skidding to a stop. "What's this about you not going to your graduation?" 

Jason rolls his eyes. "That's all it is."

"Come on, Jay." Dick gives him one of his blinding grins. 

"Why can't I skip my graduation without the world ending?" Jason snaps before Dick can continue with whatever platitude he was preparing to spout. "You can drop out of college, and that's okay. Tim drops out of high school and it's no big deal. Hell, Damian decided he was too grown up for school and no one batted an eye. But I don't want to attend my graduation and it's the apocalypse!" 

"You know that's not why Alfred and Bruce are concerned," Dick says, turning his sad eyes on Jason. "It's not the same."

"You're right; it's not the same. At least I completed the units requirement and the diploma will be sent in the mail. So how about you and everyone else get off my case? Tell Bruce I'll let him have it if it will make him feel better."

It's mean and Jason hates himself, even as the words leave his mouth, but he doesn't take them back. He doesn't hear Dick's response. Too busy hightailing it away from the manor on his bike. Jason can’t take another moment of Dick's sad eyes. 

Jason doesn't doubt for one second, that this is what Talia hoped for when she forwarded his mails to the Manor. He should have expected it when she didn't respond to his announcement that he was skipping the ceremony. 

By some miracle, he manages to avoid Dick and the rest of the Bats for the next couple of weeks. In that time, he's blissfully free of any talks about his graduation ceremony. 

Just one more week, and Jason can put this whole thing behind him. 

Turns out, he should have been less focused on Dick coming after him to make his case, and more concerned about Bruce refusing to take no for an answer. 

Jason has just finished dismantling a human trafficking ring, disguised as a modeling agency in Tokyo. He plans to take a couple of days to rest in his hotel and enjoy the tourist attractions before returning to Gotham. That plan goes out the window the moment he finds Bruce, not Batman, waiting for him in his hotel room. 

"Whatever it is," Jason sighs tiredly, too exhausted to get in a screaming match with Bruce, "I'm sure it can wait a few days until I return to Gotham."

Bruce actually looks sorry when he answers, "Your graduation is in a week." 

This is Jason’s personal hell. Willis was right. Nothing good ever comes from going to school. 

"What does it matter?" Jason asks. Since he's not getting into a fight, he's going to take a shower. "I already made it clear I'm not going."

"Why?" Bruce asks and he sounds so genuinely confused, Jason can't tell if he's faking it. 

"Why?" Jason snarls angrily. "Haven't I made myself clear enough?" 

"No, you haven't," Bruce replies as he shakes his head. "You've said a lot of things to derail the point, but nothing about the reason you don't want to attend your graduation."

"Because I can do what I want and I don't want to attend? Because it’s a stupid ceremony? Because--" 

His voice cuts off when Bruce places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Jaylad," Bruce says, so softly that it makes Jason feel like a kid again. 

Jason takes in a shuddering breath to distract himself from the burning behind his eyes. 

"Do you remember your first day of school after coming to the manor?" Bruce asks. His hand has traveled up to Jason's temple, brushing his hair back. 

Does Jason remember?! Like Jason could ever forget. It was one of the best days of Jason's life. 

"I'd never seen anyone so excited about school," Bruce continues. "Alfred and I thought your excitement would diminish with time, but it never did. Every day was the first day all over again. As much as you loved being Robin, you never let it get in the way of your education.

"You were always so excited to learn, and not just in school. Everything you came across was a chance to learn something new. I'd never met anyone that could soak up information like you can, Jay. And I know how excited you were to graduate high-school, because you never thought you would. What's the real reason you don't want to go?" 

"It's not like I don't want to go, okay?" 

Jason scrubs his eyes to hide the tears gathered there. He's never heard Bruce string together so many words about him that didn't include a scold or an insult. It's a heady feeling and Jason doesn't know what to do with it. 

"I'm a fraud. I didn't even _want_ to go to school. But Talia said she wouldn't train me unless I got a life outside my revenge. I thought with how much she looked down on the western world, their educational system would annoy her more than anything." 

"I see," Bruce says in that carefully controlled tone he uses when he's mimicking an emotionless robot. "But you didn't have to continue after your training." 

"It was just something to do, and for a while it was all I had." Jason shrugs. "And now they expect me to give a speech about the experience when the only reason I went was because I was blinded by revenge."

"Sometimes, I want to turn back the clock to before…" Bruce swallows heavily and Jason can see the effort it takes to continue speaking. "If only it will save us both the pain and heartbreak you've been through. Losing you was the worst thing I'd ever been through. You were so young, so bright and full of life. There's so much we had planned, many of those things we'll never get the chance to do. 

"If you really don't want to attend your graduation, you have my support. But if you do decide to go, nothing will make me happier than to be a proud parent in that hall, cheering you on as you give your speech and accept your degree. Because you're not a fraud, Jason. Talia may have given you the ultimatum, but you saw it through. You did the work and now your hard work has paid off.” Bruce grips his shoulder. “I couldn't be more proud of you."

Jason's breath catches and he feels the dam holding back his tears break as tears pours freely from his eyes. He wants to say something, but his throat is tight with emotion. 

Bruce doesn't hesitate to pull Jason into a tight hug. It feels exactly like it did when Jason was a kid and the safest place in the world was his dad's arms. 

"You're okay, Jaylad," Bruce murmurs, comforting him as his tears soak Bruce's dress shirt. "I have you."

It takes a while, but he finally calms down long enough to say what he really wants. What he needs Bruce to hear. 

"Thanks, Dad," Jason chokes. "Also, I'd love to have you at my graduation."

The smile Bruce gives him is one he hasn't seen in years. Knowing it's for him, makes Jason even happier.


End file.
